


Born to the Earth

by tellmeaboutthedream



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Warning: Mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmeaboutthedream/pseuds/tellmeaboutthedream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you’re born,” she begins, “You’re given a person.”</p><p>Han scrunches up his nose in distaste, “Like a slave?”</p><p>“No, not like a slave. It’s... someone who’ll protect you. Someone who’ll love you, keep you safe. Someone who’ll never leave your side.”</p><p>Han’s eyes widen, and he smiles, bright and happy, “Like you?”</p><p>“Like me,” she agrees, grinning, “But this person is just for you, and even if you can’t see them- even if you don’t know them, know they’re always there.”</p><p>--</p><p>a.k.a: Han gets captured and then finds his person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of Torture, physical violence, a line that could be interpreted as suicidal thoughts

He counts time in the steady rhythm of water hitting the ground.

Drip.

Three hundred and twenty four.

Drip.

Three hundred and twenty five.

Drip.

Three hundred and-

The door slams open.

Finally.

"Hey," Han rasps out, "It ain't very nice to keep a guest waiting."

He waits.

One drip. Two.

Something slams hard into his stomach, and he's doubled over, coughing, hands straining in their bonds at his back, coarse cloth chafing at his eyes.

"It isn't very nice for a guest to appear uninvited," a man spits back, "You'd best be careful, _kung_. Unless you'd like a gag to complete the set."

He lets out a breathless laugh and straightens, ignoring the deep ache already forming in his gut, "Pretty sure we'd need a safe word for that."

"Is that so?" oh, and Han can practically _hear_ the sneer in his voice, "Good thing I have one prepared. Tell me everything your army is planning, and everything will stop."

"Now you're just being unreasonable."

A hand grabs at his shirt and twists in his collar. He's pulled forward, legs scrambling underneath him to keep him upright.

"You will learn, _sleemo_ , that I have never been _more_ reasonable."

He's abruptly let go, and he slams back down, head cracking against the wall. Through the ringing in his ears, he hears a door open, and slam shut.

"Looking forward to it!" he calls out, the grin in his voice clear.

The echoes dissipate.

The smile falls off his lips.

His eyes flutter shut.

"Damn," he whispers.

What the hell is he going to do? 

* * *

Endure, he thinks later.

He has to endure.

Voices sound, the door slams open, and he braces for a pain he can never completely prepare himself for.

It lasts for hours, he thinks, in the beginning.

Then, later, days, he guesses.

Weeks, he chants to himself when he’s alone.

And after that-

Another day, another day, another day.

Pain, pa _inpain, ohgodithurts- please no, not again, let me sleep, let me-_

_Then tell us. Tell us and you can rest. Tell us and everything will end._

Blood fills his mouth, teeth bites through lip, head shaking, body trembling.

_NononoNO don’t- can’t say it-_

A crack, blooming pain, consciousness teetering, almost falling over into the dark, and then-

A cold splash of water, he’s straightening, gasping, coughing-

It begins again.

* * *

  _A soft lullaby, a sweet smile, fingers catching hold of the small hands reaching towards her._

_“Story!” Han demands, as his mother pulls him in for a hug._

_She hums, patting his back lightly as she tilts her head, considering._

_“Any story?”_

_Han nods eagerly, burrowing into comforting warmth._

_“Hmm- ah, I think I’ve got one!” She pulls away, laughing at Han’s scowl, and taps his nose fondly._

_“When you’re born,” she begins, “You’re given a person.”_

_Han scrunches up his nose in distaste, “Like a slave?”_

_“No, not like a slave. It’s... someone who’ll protect you. Someone who’ll love you, keep you safe. Someone who’ll never leave your side.”_

_Han’s eyes widen, and he smiles, bright and happy, “Like you?”_

_“Like me,” she agrees, grinning, “But this person is just for you, and even if you can’t see them- even if you don’t know them, know they’re always there.”_

_Han considers this, leaning further into his mother’s comforting warmth._

_“Why can’t I see them?” He asks, eventually._

_“Well,” she replies, “they might not be ready yet. When they are, if you’re lucky, you’ll meet them. And if you do, what do you say?”_

_Han frowns in confusion._

_“...Hello?”_

_She laughs, running fingers through Han’s wild hair, “Not quite- you meet them, and you know how lucky you are to meet your person, someone who’ll take care of you, and love you no matter what, and you say...?”_

_Han brightens, comprehension dawning in his eyes._

_“Thank you!”_

* * *

Drip.

It continues.

Drip.

He’s lost count of how many-

Drip.

-how long he’s been here.

He’s vaguely aware of the shivers wracking his body, of every single jolt of pain lancing through him at, even when he only breathes.

He’s tired. So, very tired.

His eyes burn behind their blindfold, his wrists raw from his various attempts at escape.

A fist buries itself in his gut once more, but no questions come - they haven’t for a long time. He can’t remember the last time he spoke, the last thing he said. He can’t remember when his forced jokes tapered off into silence, when he’d given up.

He’d stopped being useful to them long ago - his only triumph that he had never allowed himself to be of use; he could keep his mouth shut with the best of them.

He wonders distantly if he’ll be able to brag about that, after - if there is an after. Any day could be his last.

And until then, they seemed content to vent their frustrations out on him.

 _Glad to be of service,_ he might have said with a smirk, long ago. Now, he only collapses in on himself, gasping, as the latest of Hutt’s men spits and leaves the room, door slamming behind him. 

He waits a moment - two - then allows himself to relax, harsh breaths echoing off the walls. He swallows, and his dry throat protests, coughs forcing their way out of him. He wheezes, chokes, tries to catch his breath when the abrupt movement shoots pain, lightning sharp, into his body.

Then, the door clicks open, and he stills.

A thought darts through his mind, hysterical and almost too fast to comprehend-

_Please let this end._

He scowls, and tries to shake his head.

 _That’s fast,_ he forces himself to think instead, then mouths, and tries to sound, because he needs to hear his voice before he forgets, when suddenly-

Warmth against his cheek, a gentle brush of skin.

He jerks away, bewildered, wretched tears searing into his eyes at the soft touch.

“Wha-” the sound only a soft puff of air.

“It’s going to be okay.”

The voice- comforting and urging, honey sweet against the memory of rough growls and threats- whispers into his ear as his bonds begin to loosen.

A trick? No- they wouldn’t bother with that - not now.

“Who are you?” raw, soft, but _there._

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” he hears, as the bonds fall away, “and I’m here to rescue you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *jingle jingle* Dictionary Time!  
> kung - Huttese for 'scum'  
> sleemo - Huttese for 'slimeball'
> 
> This is a story I'm writing as sort of like... a palette cleanser and a celebration? I'm working on another Skysolo AU with a wonderful friend, and before I get lost in that (because I am far too in love with that AU) and since we're almost done with the first part, I'm, 1) separating myself a little bit from the skysolo of that universe, and 2) throwing confetti in the form of another fic!
> 
> The second chapter is already partially written, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait, if ya'll are wondering!
> 
> Anyway my tumblr is [here](http://www.lukegonesolo.tumblr.com), and always open for prompts which are very much appreciated!
> 
> Other than that, I hope ya'll have enjoyed! Thank you for reading, and please do leave a review if you have the time/inclination!


End file.
